Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style)
This is Santago's spoof of "Sleeping Beauty". Cast: *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) *Young Prince Phillip - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Prince Phillip - Adrien (Miraculous Ladybug) *Flora - Queen Iduna (Frozen) *Fauna - Anna (Frozen) *Merryweather - Elsa (Frozen) *Maleficent - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *King Stefan - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Queen Leah - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *King Hurbert - King William (The Swan Princess) *Lackey - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Samson - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Diablo the Raven - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Dragon Maleficent - Herself (Sleeping Beauty) *Goon Leader - Scar (The Lion King) *Maleficent's Goons - The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar) *Forest Animals - Herself (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes: *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 1 - Opening Titles ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 2 - "In A Far Away Land Long Ago..." *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 3 - "All Hail to the Princess Marinette" *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 4 - The Three Good Queens *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 5 - The Gifts of Beauty and Song *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 6 - Mother Gothel Appears *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 7 - Elsa's Gift *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 8 - The Queen's Plan *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 9 - Mother Gothel's Fustration *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 10 - Marinette's 16th Birthday *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 11 - Marinette in the Forest *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 12 - Prince Adrien Hears a Hauting Voice *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 13 - "I Wonder" *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 14 - An Unusual Prince ("Once Upon a Dream") *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 15 - Using Magic/Queen Iduna and Elsa's Argument *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 16 - Marinette Came Back/The Truth Revealed *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 17 - "Skumps" (Drinking Song) *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 18 - Adrien's Arrival *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 19 - Marinette's Return/Mother Gothel Possessed Marinette/Marinette's Fate *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 20 - Waiting for Marinette/"Sleeping Beauty"/Queen Iduna's Realization *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 21 - Mother Gothel Kidnapped Adrien *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 22 - At Mother Gothel's Castle *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 23 - Mother Gothel Visits Adrien/The Destined Hero/I Shall Sleep Well *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 24 - Saving Adrien/Escaping the Castle *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 25 - The Final Battle/Mother Gothel's Death *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 26 - A Happy Ending *Sleeping Beauty (Santago Style) Part 27 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movie Used: *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Miraculous Ladybug *The Rescuers Down Under *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Tangled *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Sleeping Beauty *The Lion King *Madagascar Gallery: Agnes (Despicable Me).png|Agnes as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose Cody-the-rescuers-down-under-3.6.jpg|Cody as Young Prince Phillip Adrien Agreste.png|Adrien as Prince Phillip Profile - Queen Iduna.jpeg|Queen Iduna as Flora Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Fauna Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Merryweather Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Maleficent Derek grin.sized.jpg|Prince Derek as King Stefan Princess Odette (1).jpg|Princess Odette as Queen Leah King-Williams.png|King William as King Hurbert Lord Rogers..jpg|Lord Rogers as Lackey Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Samson Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Diablo the Raven Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Herself Scar in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Scar as Goon Leader The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar).jpg|The Hyenas and the Foosas as Maleficent's Goons Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Forest Animals as Herself Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Santiago Category:Movies Spoofs